Come Out On The Streets And Dance With Me
by Nine1
Summary: ~Takori~ Takeru goes to watch Iori perform in the Kendo Club talent show and gets a pleasant surprise. One-shot.


A/N:  I haven't done a Takori fic, have I?  Well, even if I have stuck Takori in as a background couple in one of my other fics, I haven't done one with Takori as the main couple, have I?  Nope, don't think so.  And so, here you go!  A pure Takori!  Well…not that pure…they kinda make out at the end, but you know what I mean.  

This fic was written for and is dedicated to Katie.  I hope this is good enough.  If only I could write as well as you can draw.  Well, anyways, here's your fic!  Niney luvs joo.  

The theatre was already packed when I got there. I'd always had bad timing when it came to things like this. Luckily, the others had saved me a seat already, so I didn't have to worry about fighting anyone for one. I quickly sat down and grinned at my friends, greeting everyone. Daisuke shifted in his seat beside me to grin.

"It's funny, you know. You're the one who is the most important, regarding attendance to this thing, and you're the last to arrive, incredibly late."

"I'm not _that_ late...it hasn't started, has it?"

He shook his head at me, laughing, and turned to talk to Ken. 

I turned to Hikari, who was seated at my other side. She smiled at me and reached her hands up to fix my hair. 

"I'm glad you made it, Takeru," she joked.

"'Kari-chan, you and I both know that I wouldn't dare miss this for the world."

"Yeah, he'd kill you if you even tried it," she said. She looked thoughtful for awhile, staring at the top of my head, then decided my hair was as neat as it ever would be and lowered her hands with a satisfied grin.

I reached a hand up to mess it up again, just to annoy her. She squawked and slapped my hand away. I laughed and told her to leave it messy, because Iori liked it that way, anyways.

Soon, the lights began to dim, signaling for everyone to quiet down and pay attention to the stage. 

A man walked up to the microphone in the middle of the stage and began to introduce himself and welcome us. He talked about how long all of the boys had practiced for this and how proud he was of all of them. I stared at him, uninterested, and wished he'd get off the stage and get on with it. I only wanted to see my Iori-chan. 

"And so, without further ado, I welcome you to the first annual Odaiba Kendo Club Talent Show!"

I clapped along with the rest of the crowd, happy he was finally getting offstage. I was eager to see what Iori-chan was doing for the talent show. He had refused to tell me anything, insisting it was to be a complete surprise. I just knew that, whatever it was, it was going to be awesome.

The other students' performances flew by quickly. Some of them were rather good, such as the boy who could twist himself into a human pretzel, and the boy on the violin. When it was finally Iori's turn, I was more than eager to see what he had to do. He was, apparently, the last to perform, and it made me even more fidgety that they had saved him for last.

"And here we have Hida Iori with 'Eternal Vow'!"

I straightened up in my seat to get the best view possible. The old man stepped off of the stage and the room grew dark as the lights dimmed even further. Suddenly, from somewhere in the back of the room, a spotlight was turned on that was tinted blue, bathing the stage in an azure color. 

Right in the middle of it stood Iori, wearing a sleeveless, short black shirt that exposed his stomach, and a long, dark blue skirt that reached the floor. One of his legs was exposed through a slit up the side of the skirt, showing that he was barefoot and probably not wearing much underneath the skirt. A silver chain anklet adorned his right ankle. I was surprised they'd let him wear such an outfit for about a second, and then I was swept away by how beautiful he looked, his arms stretched and crossed in the air, his head tilted to the side in between them, eyes closed in a serene, relaxed way. The azure light made his light-brown hair look darker as it covered part of his face. 

Suddenly, music started, brought in by what sounded like some sort of tribal drums. As a flute began to play, Iori began to stir onstage. His movements were sinuous, his bare feet easily sliding along the floor and then rising onto his toes and he reached for the ceiling. His eyes slid open and searched the crowd as he began swaying to the music, using his hands to weave a sort of imaginary story in the air. His hips swayed to the rhythm of the music and I couldn't help but blush as I noticed how his skirt rode low on his slender, delicate hips, showing so much of that beautiful ivory skin. I probably would have been jealous that so many people were seeing so much of his flesh if I wasn't so mesmerized by his dancing right then. 

He was tall and willowy, his hands were smooth and artistic, and his body was so very flexible from hours of kendo practice. He had perfect balance, allowing him to twirl more gracefully than most ballerinas I'd seen before, making it seem as if anybody could dance like that, could move like that, and he could do it in his sleep if he wished. 

My blush deepened when at last he found my eyes and held my gaze, a sexy smile playing across his lips as he did a weird swaying thing with his hips in my direction. I heard a few girls sitting around me squeal and argue that he was looking at _them _and no one else, and I felt a deep pleasure spreading through my veins at the knowledge that he was dancing for me, me and no one else. Hida Iori was _mine_. 

He blew a kiss at me and twirled away, towards the back of the stage, where he paused dramatically as the music abruptly stopped for a few seconds, his head down, his hair sweeping over his ears and shielding his eyes from view, his arms folded across his stomach and embracing himself around his hips. Then, the flute began to play a solo and he slowly looked up, face soft and sad, and the flute carried on in a sad, slow song. He closed his eyes and his brow wrinkled as if in pain as he slid his hands up his body and cupped his face. He slowly lowered them again and he walked, hips swaying, to the front of the stage, his hands sliding back down to rest on his lower stomach. He looked straight up at me, not seeming so sad anymore, and he smiled as the drums joined again, the flute going back to its original song, and he raised his arms to pick up where he had left off in the dance. 

As he ended his dance he sunk onto the floor and raised his knees to his chest, putting his forehead down on them, his arms sliding down to hook his fingers around the front of his ankles. 

The music stopped and the blue glow of the stage slowly dimmed to nothing, leaving the entire theatre in relative darkness for a few seconds before the lights came back on. The audience erupted into applause, and I made it a point to be the loudest one there. Iori stood up again, smiling, and waved at the audience before turning and walking backstage again, his hips still swaying. 

Daisuke turned to grab me and tell me I was probably one of the luckiest guys on the planet, and I laughed and told him I definitely agreed with him. Hikari then asked me if I thought Iori would let her borrow his outfit, and I shrugged and told her I'd ask him later. Soon, the announcer came back onto stage and announced Iori the winner of the talent show, awarding him a hundred dollars. 

As soon as they let the boys go free, I searched for Iori. As soon as I found him, dressed in his usual jeans and loose shirt, I lifted him in my arms and spun him around once. He laughed and told me to put him down, and so I did. I gave him a brief, gentle kiss and smiled as he blushed and laughed. 

"I won!" he said excitedly. 

"Well, yeah, everyone knew you had to," I told him, grinning. "That was amazing! Geez, Iori, words can't even begin to describe it."

He blushed, smiling and looking very pleased. 

"It took me a lot of persuading to get them to consent to me wearing that, but I did it," he said.

"And you looked _so_ good in it," Daisuke said, coming up behind me and grinning his trademark grin. "Damn, Iori, you looked _hot_!"

"Hey, calm down, Dai," I warned him, smirking and sliding an arm around Iori's waist. 

He laughed and backed off, hands raised. "I was just stating a fact," he defended himself. Ken came up to us and slid his arms around Daisuke's waist, resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder and grinning at Iori.

"I must say, Iori-kun, I was very impressed by your performance."

"He was hot, right?" Dai asked, smirking.

Ken laughed. "Yes, quite."

I gave them both looks, and they laughed at me. 

"Okay, let's leave little Iori alone, before Takeru explodes or something," Ken told Daisuke, letting him go and sliding his hand into his boyfriend's.

The rest of the gang walked up to us, groaning about how they'd gotten lost in the crowd and couldn't find us after Daisuke, Ken and I had run off. They all congratulated Iori, most of them complimenting him on how good he looked in that outfit, and how he had to dance just for us sometime.

"I'll think about it," Iori promised, smiling and blushing with all of the attention.

I decided I needed to get Iori away from the theatre, knowing he didn't like to be the center of attention, and I told him I'd drive him home and led him out of the building after he collected his prize money. 

Driving home in my car, Iori smiled to himself as he leant against the passenger side window, listening to the music on the radio. I know that because I kept looking at him when I was supposed to be watching the road. A few times, he noticed and got after me, but I knew he actually loved it when I paid so much attention to him.

He had gotten so much more beautiful over the years. His hair was grown out and reached the base of his neck in the back, the sides only as long as his chin, and his bangs coming down to just below his eyes. His green, sparkling eyes were a little deeper and darker green, though they still held the light of innocence in them, despite all the things he'd learned over the past few years. He was now almost as tall as me, only an inch or two shorter, in fact, and enjoyed wearing baggy and dark clothing. His wrists were covered in bracelets that he always received from either me or the rest of the gang for his birthday, Christmas, or just because. He didn't like buying things for himself, so we often bought him little things like that, not because we had to, but because we wanted to. He wore a dark green beaded necklace around his neck that I had gotten him the previous year for our anniversary. 

At sixteen-years-old, Iori was your standard bishounen.

I was in love with him, and I had been for the previous five years. We'd been seeing each other for four years now, and I didn't plan on ever breaking up with him. 

We finally reached his house and I parked the car, leaving it running. I turned to him and smiled. He unfastened his seatbelt and turned his body towards me. 

"You were doing all of that sexy hip-swaying stuff deliberately, weren't you?" I asked bluntly.

He blushed and smiled as he averted his gaze away, but then slowly looked into my eyes again. 

"So what if I was?"

I grinned at him and slid across the seat towards him. I slid my hands into his hair and tilted his head to the side as I leant in to kiss him, my eyes closing. He relaxed into my arms and slid his arms around my neck as I slid my tongue past his parted lips. As I kissed him thoroughly, my hands dragged through his hair and down his back, slowly sliding up under his shirt and caressing his bare back. My lips left his and slowly trailed down his neck. I gently sucked on his tender flesh and whispered, "You have _got_ to give me my own private dance sometime."

"Sure," he half-moaned, tangling his hands in my hair and keeping my head in place as I began to suck harder on his neck. 

I slowly moved my head to the other side and nipped at his flesh. He sighed gently and tilted his head to the side to allow me easier access as I gently licked my way up to his earlobe to suck on it. 

"Don't leave any marks," he told me, and I could hear the grin in his voice. 

I laughed under my breath as I slowly pulled away. I checked for any signs of hickeys and whatnot and fixed his hair a bit for him. 

"There," I said, smiling. 

He smiled back at me and leant forward to give me one last, lingering kiss. He reluctantly pulled away and turned to open the car door, knowing his mother and grandfather would get suspicious if he stayed in the parked car for too long. 

"Goodbye," he said gently, smiling and picking up his backpack from the floor of my car. 

"Sweet dreams," I responded, smiling a little dreamily as I watched him close the door and walk up to his front door. He turned to wave when he got there, and I waved back as he turned to open his door.

I drove home, by myself but not feeling too lonely, listening to the music on the radio which, ironically, began playing an old love song. I imagined Iori dancing to the song as I drove along, smiling to myself and looking forward to the dreams I'd probably be having that night.


End file.
